Brother My Brother
by Storm Arashi
Summary: A planetary storm. A kidnapping of a brother. As they grew they became star-crossed. One believing the other is dead becomes a hero. The other knows he's alive but is a space pirate under command of a teenager captian. Secrets revield. Brothers meet.
1. Brother My Brother

Authors note: This is for the contest of which Siblings was an entry.

Chapter One: Brother. My brother.

_The scenario is so famillar for Brainy. Standing in a field of almost metallic flowers with a boy his age standing a few feet infront of them. That is their age is three. And their nearly exactly alike. Right down to their blonde hair. However the other boy has small differences. For one his hair is slightly curled. Little blonde ringlets frame his face perfectly._

"_QUERL!" The little boy screams as wind suddenly rips through the air as the child is ripped away from Brainiac 5's veiw in a seemingly endless tornado._

_And then he awakens._

He does not recall when his nightmares became that of his surely deceased twin. But he knews his brother is gone. Its one of those things he just has a feeling.

He can barly even remember the time he spent with his twin. They were indentical he remembers that. But their mother had permanatly curled his brothers hair to tell the boys apart. They had once done everything together. However emotionless they would be. It would always be just them. Other Coluan children seemed to fear the two boys. As if they were demonic people.

And looking back on it he supposed being an eleventh and a twelfth level intellect was too much for the ninth intellect children.

When he tries to re-call his twins name sometime it gets away from him. Sometimes it comes back as perfectly clear as their eyes.

_Ryale...My brother..._ He would sometimes push his thoughts of his sibling aside to focus on work. But it hurt him badly as well.

Ryale was the only family he could remember perfectly besides how their mother left them. He remembers the storm that supposedly took his brothers life as well. It played exactly as the dream had played out. A tornado taking the three year old Ryale Dox away from his brother. His body was never found and was deemed dead and missing.

Which ment Querl or Brainiac 5 was the only kin to carry on the Dox name.

The thoughts of his brother used to painfully pound into his head when he first joined the Legion. The nightmares were far between each other but he would always wake up the same. Scream open his eyes and look around. Finding no sign of an intruder he would go back to sleep.

This night was no exception. This time he bit back his scream and just turned to go back to sleep. "Ryale I hope your happy."

_A hallway greeted him this time. The entire hallway was white with the exception of the black and white checker patterned floor. He walked hesitantly down it._

_A child's crying alerted his hero instincts as he flung a door open. Only to gasp. In the middle of the room which looked very much like his own room from his childhood was his twin brother. He looked just as he had when he had dissappeared in the twister._

_Approaching the boy Brainy prepared for the image to warp and turn into a beast. Or to hear his brother telling him he failed._

_"Should love one...Another...Oh can't we just pretend that storm never began? Tell me why brother my brother..." The child was singing to himself rocking back and forth on the ground. Brainy wrapped his arms around the child expecting to pass through his brother as if the child was a hologram._

_Ryale looked at Brainy in surprise as he turned around. But then smiled sadly. "Find me...Find me...Find me..." He repeated slowly as if to get the point by his brother._

_Brainy knew this only was a figment of his imagination. Despite it all he shed a tear when the dream began to fade away. "Brother..." Ryale called as he too began to dissappear._

"_My brother." Brainy called back._

When he awoke he felt horrible. It was as if he had failed as a brother all over again. It was then he remembered. He was an hour older then his brother. He knew it was trivial to think of him being the actual older brother of the two but he felt like he had let down his little brother.

Getting ready for the day he looked into the mirror. Semi-long blonde hair. Long bangs. Perfect green skin with black devision lines. He looked completely normal for a Coluan child. Right down to the mark of the Brainiac.

However he did wonder. Was Ryale alive and able to send him a message through dreams? He shook his head. No. His brother was dead.

He was almost sure of it.

_End Chapter_

Review please.


	2. Tell me what are we waiting for?

Chapter Two: A strange crew indeed.

"Captian we are appoaching Earth. Should we land to refuel?" A robotic girl named Merodii asked as she turned in her chair to face the silver and orange haired teen captian.

A Coluan boy off to the side scoffed. He was only twelve but served well under command of his captian.

"Mmmm...Sure why not. We need to re-stock on medical supplies. I'm sure Ol'Ryale will start whining if he doesn't have knives to cut us up with when we're ill." The captian was a girl of only sixteen. Her long hair only seemed to make her more intimidating with her scarred face.

"Captian Zathura I do no such thing." The blonde Coluan boy stated with an air of arrogance. Zathura shrugged.

"Don't care. LETS LAND THIS SUCKER!"

Ryale went back to manning the landing gear.

Another girl manned the sheilds. This one had bright pink hair and blue skin. Her name was Jeanie. Or at least thats what her new name was. She was more recent to the crew.

Merodii was the only one Captian Zathura truly trusted though. They were friends since they were in school. Now teens and manning the ship dubbed: "The Spider Wave" had been their first priority.

Now with a crew of ten Zathura was comfortable with taking risks. No uniforms were forced on anyone. They wore what they felt fit their duties. As second in command Merodii almost mirrored the captians clothes. Except for the skirt and the fact it was colored a pale almost frosted pink.

Ryale kept himself wearing what he supposed he would be wearing had he not been kidnapped during a tornado on Colu. "I do wonder how my brother is doing." He would often say out loud. When asked he would brag about his intelligence and how they would fail to understand it.

There was many times Zathura would've thrown him out into space but didn't. An adult or even a normal space pirate would have made him 'walk the plank' so to speak but Zathura liked having him around. He made sure nothing ever happened to their side of whatever war they happened to drop into. He also tended to end up patching everyone up from time to time. Merodii included despite being completely robotic.

"Approaching stratosphere." He announced.

"Breaking through atmosphere." Merodii added.

A bang. "BRACE YOURSELVES!" Jeanie shouted as the ships controls automatically strapped them to their seats or for those who were standing strapped to the wall.

It was going to be a bumpy ride.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

When the Spider Wave made it to Earth everyone was shaken up. Namely Merodii's circuits.

When they were sure they would not combust Ryale repaired her circuits quickly. Namely until he could re-stock on the materials her wires were made of. Luckily her type had originated on Earth and that would be the easy part.

"Awright lets explore this strange place." Zathura announced. All of the crew stood and saluted.

"Yes Ma'am!" They chorused.

Leaving the ship for later they entered New Metropolis totally unaware.

_LegionHQ_

An alarm went off declaring an unknown ship had crashed. The Legion went to investigate it but no people were inside.

However they split up searching the haul. Brainy searched one corridor entering a room similar to his lab though it appeared to also function as a medical bay. Entering another it too mimicked his style. But it had a different flare. Like this person had been through danger time and time again.

Much like himself.

Finding this utterly confusing Brainy continued to search.

With Superman he too was a little shocked with how things seemed to be similar to the Legion's style. But it was only a little similar. He had unknowingly entered Captian Zathura's quarters.

And it looked the part of being a captian's room as well. A trundel bed various weapons and even some nameless animal head hung on the wall. He made the mistake of peaking in the drawers and regretted it after blushing furiously.

When the Legion regrouped they decided to stake out for this team.

_Hours later._

In town the crew of the Spider Wave had decided to rent three hotel rooms for the night due to their own ship having significant damage and Ryale had advised it would be illogical to stay where the ship could possibly have a fuel leak.

When they got to the room Merodii and the Captian would stay in they were a little surprised to see large fresh slices of watermelon on the trays in the room. However most of them were from other planets in origin.

"What is THAT?" Zathura asked first approaching it. Ryale sighed.

"It is called Watermelon and it originated here on earth. It is a moist fruit with edible seeds inside and supposedly tastes quite delicious." He explained. At the word delicious the humanoid members of the crew dug in. Ryale went to the room he and another crewmate named Josias would share. There he found the gift of watermelon once again. Licking his lips he let a smile bloom on his face picking up a slice he carefully ate it trying hard not to get it on his shirt.

_-_Downstairs-_-

Another distress call pulled the Legion away from the mystery of the ship. "Ma'am are you sure these kids you rented rooms to are space pirates?" Lightning Lad asked beginning to get impatient.

"Yes. There is no way a teenager can get away with wearing THAT much leather and have that much money! And-" She pointed at Brainy. "They had HIM with them! Or at least someone who looked like him."

Brainy took a step forward. "Describe this other Coluan." It wasn't a question.

"Well he was short a bit like you. Blonde but instead of it being straight it was curly...He was quite the looker for a Coluan." She explained.

_Impossible! It can't be him...It can't._

As if to prove him wrong the elevator opened letting the crew of The Spider Wave step out. Ryale was in the front as Zathura brought up the rear. Upon spotting the Legion they halted.

"Well looks like we found our mystery crew." Superman grinned.

Brainy and Ryale could only stare at each other. "Brother?" They both asked at the same time. Their voices sounded exactly alike. However he noticed the clothes his brother wore was far from what he would have worn on Colu. "No it can't be your dead!" Brainy countered.

"No I was taken!" Both boys transformed their arms into cannons aiming for the other.

"Illogical!"

"I object! Your smarter then me. Do the math." The near clone demanded.

"Its impossible. I don't need to do the math. Your impersonating my brother. That I can not forgive."

By this point they were stareing at each other emotionless. Their team-mates and crew had no clue what to do when their genius suddenly finds a twin.

So the brothers fired at each other.

Gonna end it there.


	3. Is it life or so much more?

Chapter Three: Battle.

Superman used his speed to get between the blasts and took the hit instead. He was unharmed. "Brainy, don't ever do that again." He turned to Ryale. "That counts for you too." 

They narrowed their eyes. "There's only one way to prove he's my brother." Brainy stated almost afraid .

Ryale nodded. "I have an elevanth/twelfth level intelligence." They said at the same time. The Legion and the Spider Wave crew were stunned.

"I take it he flaunts it like ours does." Lightning Lad said to Captian Zathura who nodded but said nothing.

"Besides the intellect." Ryale sighed hearing this.

He would have to play the trump card. Walking over to Brainy he whispered something in his ear which made the other boy fidget nervously and stutter. For once Brainy was shocked and embarressed.

"Y-Your right...But..How? I saw you get swept away in that tornado all those years ago!" Brainy exclaimed. Ryale sighed closing his eyes.

"Brother...I was taken. Taken and raised as a space pirate but also a scientist. We are now even more different then we were when we were little." Ryale said to him quietly.

The floor shook before he could explain more. The Fatal Five burst onto the scene.

"What's this? The Legion has some new playthings? Get 'em." The Empress smirked.

The Legion prepared to attack. Ryale grabbed onto Brainy. "No I'm not losing you again!" Brainy shrugged him off transforming into his battle mode.

Zathura motioned for her crew to pull out their weapons. Ryale and Merodii transformed their arms into cannons and charged into battle. Zathura pulled, aimed and fired an old pistol at Persuader.

Lightning Lad tried to shock the Empress but he missed. "Take the kryptonian!" Empress ordered as they reached for Superman.

He flew out of the way ducking various attempts to take him down. Brainy fired his cannon at Tharok when he aimed at Superman. "Leave...Him...Alone."

Instead the shot was turned onto him. "If you shoot me I'll still get him."

Brainy tried to extend his fingers to zap him but he fired. The shot hit Brainy in the chest.

He was knocked onto the floor from the power of it. Twitching he could feel his flesh and his circuits screaming in pain. "That won't take me so easily." He muttered.

"Superman! Get him!" Ryale provided distraction as the Teen Of Steel hit Tharok with heat vision. "Now Captian!"

Zathura with the help of Josias charged at Mano their weapons fireing. Lightning Lad hit Persuader with electricity.

Eventually the three fell unconcious. It was only Validus and the Empress left to take care of.

Brainy couldn't move as he watched the battle. He knew the truth. It was his brother. The facts couldn't lie.

When the Legion and the rest of the crew took care of Validus and the Empress, Ryale ran over to him.

"I'm not going to lie to you this is going to hurt." Ryale mumbled to him as he helped him sit up. Hurt couldn't even describe the pain. "Don't try to stand."

"You helped save Superman and I..." Brainy mumbled to his brother. Ryale gave him a rare smile.

"It was the least I can do to stop your suffering." He replied.

A green flash caught their attention. "They got away again!" Superman growled.

"Brainy!" The Legion ran over to the twins.

"Don't touch me...I might shock you by accident." Brainy warned them.

"We need to get him back to wherever your HQ is. I can patch him up easily." Ryale smirked seeing the worried look in his brothers eyes.

It was impossible for Brainy to walk at this point. Being unaffected by the volts coming out of every electronic nerve in Brainy, Superman carried him back to HQ.

Hours passed as Ryale treated his brother. When he was done he stayed with his sibling. "Its uncanny how alike we are and yet how different we also are my brother."

"I know...What really happened all those years ago?"

Ryale smiled sadly. "That is a story for another day."

"Your really stubburn." Brainy smiled sadly. He knew this was his brother.

The twins stayed this way for the rest of the night.


End file.
